1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
In general, a memory cell includes one transistor and one capacitor. During read, write, and refresh of such a memory cell, a word line is enabled to make charge that is stored in the capacitor of the memory cell loaded to a bit line, and a signal that is loaded to the bit line is sensed and amplified by a bit-line sense amplifier. Here, the bit line is precharged before the word line is selected. In order to quicken and facilitate amplification, the bit-line sense amplifier is supplied with a power that is driven by a supply voltage having a level that is higher than the level of an internal voltage, and senses and amplifies the bit line, which is called overdriving.